


The Winter Rose

by Anelym98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Married Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Queen Lyanna Stark, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anelym98/pseuds/Anelym98
Summary: An ordinary girl finds herself in the body of Lyanna Stark.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ASOIAF. All rights go to the genius George R. R. Martin  
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. Love you xx

_Maria opened her eyes to the sun shinning through the curtains. She threw her hand over her eyes and groaned._

_The sun in her room was blinding her, but she braced her self for another hit of light, as she removed her hand from her eyes and took her phone from her bedside table._

_She checked the time and saw that it was 8 am. She groaned again and slowly got up from her comfy bed._

_Maria walked to her closet and took her favorite flower summer dress and her bra and panties and went to her bathroom._

_In the bathroom she showered and as she got out of the tub, she took her towel from the hanger and dried herself._

_As she finished with that, she looked herself in the mirror, humming the Game of Thrones intro, and saw a curly black haired woman._

_The woman that had just turned 27, had a curvacious figure, C sized breasts, red pouty lips and a small sized nose._

_Her momma used to say that she was born to be Queen. She never understood why untill she looked herself in the mirror now._

_Her mother was a beautiful woman. Maria looks so much like her mom, that sometimes even her father and grandad mistake her for her mom._

_She misses her momma so much. She was a kind woman, with the good head on her shoulders, a politician, that came from a family of lords in England. She died when her little brother Bran was born._

_Hah, if only she could see her now._

_Her, a born to be Queen woman, was a lousy paid writer, that obsessed over writing fanfictions more than her own original books, a drop out of collage woman, that is 27 and still single._

_She only had two boyfriends and she is such a bad flirt._

_Maria quickly put her clothes on, and got out of the bathroom into her room._

_She sat down on her vanity table and put some light make up on._ _As she finished, she quickly took her nude heels and got them on her legs, and hurried to take her bag from her bed._

_Maria hurried out of the room and down the stairs, and as she went to climb down the step, she felt dizzy and saw that blood was coming down from her nose._

_Maria missed the step and fell down. Her father that was in the kitchen making breakfast, quickly ran over to his daughter, screaming out her name and got down on his knees when he got near her._

_He called 911 and checked for her pulse as he saw that her breathing was slowing down. The pulse was barely there, and Maria felt her self closing her eyes._

_Now, Maria didn't see that her father sighed, or that he said that It happened as it was prophesised. She didn't know that when her mom said that she was born to be the Queen, she meant that literally._

_Maria Summers died on her 27th birthday, on June 26th, 2020. In another world, in Westeros, location Winterfell, a babe by the name of Lyanna Stark was born to Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra Stark._

_A babe that would soon become a woman, and win the heart of the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms._

_A woman with the face that launched a thousand swords. So beautiful, yet so deadly._


	2. one

It has been fourteen years since Maria opened her eyes in this new world. Fourteen years since she woke up as Lyanna Stark.

When she could finally see and hear everything, Maria, now Lyanna was flabbergasted when she realised that she was reborn as Lyanna in her favorite book.

The same Lyanna that started a war since she ran away from her engangment to Robert Baratheon and married Rhaegar, the same Lyanna that was the mother of the Prince who was promised.

At first, Lyanna didn't want to do the same thing the canon Lyanna did, she didn't want to marry Rhaegar, but she also didn't want to marry Robert.

She truly didn't now what to do. She doesn't want to die, but Jon Snow has to be born.

If somehow she could marry Rhaegar first, have Jon, the Robert's Rebellion still to happen, but how could she survive the birth of Jon?

If she somehow survived, she could then somehow marry Robert instead of Cersei. But how could she convice Robert to not kill Jon?

So much to think about. And since then, Lyanna started plotting and planning, thinking about her future.

Since this was her second life, she wanted to learn the history of Westeros, to start walking and talking fast. And so she did.

Six months after she was born, Lyanna spoke her first word. And four months later, she took her first steps.

Her mother and father were overjoyed with her genius, thinking her prodogial.

And Lyanna was happy, grateful for having this chance at another life.

She lover her new parents and her older brothers, Ned and Brandon.

She loved the woman that told her the stories of the North and the First Men. She loved Old Nan like her she was her grandmother. 

As Lyanna grew older, her mother died giving of childbed fever, when birthing her little brother Benjen. 

Lyanna cried for weeks when that happened. She busied herself helping the wet nurse with her little brother, and spent a lot of her time in the glass garden, looking over her favorite flowers, winter roses, forgoing her studies. 

Her father, Lord Rickard, barely paid her and her brothers any attention anymore. They were mostly left alone. 

And when Ned left their home to the Vale, she went back to her studies and begged her brother Brandon to teach her how to fight, which he accepted knowing that she was right when she told him that the guards or he and Ned won't always be with her to protect her. 

Few years after, Ned sent a letter to their father detailing all about Robert and how Robert wishes for Lyanna to be his wife.

When father accepted, Lyanna screamed and raged at him, at Ned, at the world. But her father did nothing, only telling her that it is for the best. 

He was mad, thinking that the Southerners would just accept them with open arms, the wild and barbaric Northeners. 

And as Prince Rhaegar had already wed Princess Elia and had Rhaenys, that means that the infamous tourney of Harenhall is happening soon. 

The next week, Lyanna went to her father's solar as she was told by her handmaiden that her father is expecting her. 

She nodded her head at the guards and knocked on the door. Her father called out "Enter", Lyanna opened the door "Father, I was told that you wanted to see me." she said. 

"Yes dear, sit down, please." her father said. Lyanna sat down, minding her dress, and looked at her father.

"What is it, father? Is it Ned, has something happened? she asked, worriedly.

Her father laughed. "Oh, no, no, dear. The tourney is happening at Harenhall, I have already told your brother this, but I wish that you go in my stead. You will see Ned there." he answered. 

Now, Lyanna truly didn't want to go, but at the same time, this is the start of the Canon Lyanna's relationship with Rhaegar, so she accepted. "Of course, Father. We will go". 

Her father smiled and said "Very well, you shall leave on the morrow after we break our fast." Lyanna smiled and hugged her father "Alright. Now, may I be excused, father?" she agreed and asked. "You may, dear, you may." Her father said as he kissed the top of her head. 

Lyanna turned around and got out of the solar in to the hall. She walked outside of the castle and went to the stables. Lyanna nodded her head and smiled at the people who bowed when she passed them. 

She loved her people, she loved everything about the North, the history, the Winter roses, Wintertown. 

And whenever she has free time, she visits the town, talks to the woman in charge of the orphanage, reads to the children. And they all love her. 

As she neared the stables, she nodded her head at the stable boy, and went inside. 

Her beautiful black mare was waiting for her there. 

She caressed her mare, called Winter, kissed her head and got up on her and started guiding the mare out of the stables.

Caressing Winter's head, she told her "Let us go, my girl." and pulled at the reins. The horse neighed and started running, Lyanna laughing all the way. 


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna meets Robert

Lyanna stood in front of the mirror and frowned, her light curls bouncing slightly. Her hair carefully braided with three braids that are intertwined with each other. Two little braids from the side, and one on the upside, making the shape of an X. 

Brandon and her had finally arrived at Harenhall. Lyanna was wearing a blue dress with the embroidered winter roses. On her head could be found a golden circlet with a direwolf in the middle. 

Lyanna blinked and gave herself a pep talk. "You can do this." She went outside in the hallway and found her brother Ned talking with someone she assumes is Robert. 

She hurried over to them and hugged Ned from behind. "Ned! I am so happy to see you" she laughed. Ned turned around and hugged her back "oh Lya, I am, too. Now come, meet Robert, your betrothed." 

Lyanna's smile fell off her face as soon as Ned said that. She turned to Robert and curtseyed "My lord" she said, gently offering her hand to him. Robert slighty bows "My lady," delicately taking her offered hand as his lips softly touch her knuckles. 

Lyanna smiled. She was mesmerized by Robert Baratheon. When she watched Game of Thrones, she had a feeling that Robert didn't truly know how to be a lord, that he was a true whoremonger who is more interested in battles and Lyanna as a woman on the outside, than in love and Lyanna on the inside. 

But that is not how it is at all. Looking him in the eyes, you can see the true story there. They say that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul. And Robert's eyes tell a story of wishing for someone to love him, to appreciate him as a man, as a husband, a father, not just his talents in bed. 

She truly wanted to be with him now. It doesn't matter anything anymore. To Hell with Rhaegar. 

"Sister, are you alright?" asked Ned, touching Lyanna's arm. 

Lyanna blinked and looked at Ned "I am, thank you." She looked to Robert and asked "Do you wish to join me for a walk?" 

Robert looked over to Ned as if asking for permission, Ned smiled and nodded. "Yes, my lady. I would love to." he accepted. 

"Brother, I will see you later." said Lyanna as she touched Ned's arm.

She went over to Robert as he put out his arm out for her to take, and she put her arm in his. As they walked outside and talked, they didn't see that a man was watching them and frowning. 

"You will be mine. You shall birth me my Visenya." the man said to no one. Behind him stood another man, watching the man as he watched the couple. The man was thinking of protecting the lady, but how could he when he is duty bound to protect another, bound to protect the man that wishes to cause an innocent lady harm. 


	4. three

After her talk with Robert, Lyanna returned to her chambers to sleep. 

The knocking on the door was what woke her up.

"Who is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Lady Stark, the Prince wishes to see you in his chambers." said the voice.

Lyanna, now startled, quickly got out of the bed, and opened the door.

On the other side of the door was the famous Sword of the Morning, Arthur Dayne.

"Why?" asked Lyanna, looking around the hall, checking to see if someone was outside.

"I truly don't know, my Lady, but I would advise you to be careful." advised Arthur, worried for her.

"Because of the prophecy? Oh, Arthur, do not worry yourself, Visenya will be born, but not how the Prince thinks." laughed Lyanna, waving off his concerns. 

Arthur, now baffled, asked "My Lady, how? How do you know about it?" 

"I saw it happen, Arthur. I saw as the Others rose again, they are taking the babes of the wildings and turning them. I can not and will not let that happen." Lyanna answered shakily, not truly lying to him. 

She did see it, just not how Arthur thinks. 

"Tell the Prince that after the tourney is done, he will meet me at the Godswood. For now, I am not going anywhere." ordered Lyanna, as she closed the door. 

The day of the tourney, Lyanna, while walking in the garden, heard a voice. 

"Lady Lyanna!" called a man's voice. 

Lyanna turned around and saw Prince Rhaegar. 

"Your Highness" bowed Lyanna, greeting the Prince. 

Rhaegar walked over to her, nodding his head "My Lady, join me for a walk." he said. 

Lyanna walked to him, putting her hands in front of her body, interlocking them. 

"It is a very beautiful day, my Lady. Are you excited for the tourney?" he asked. 

"No, not really." answered Lyanna, a truthfully. 

Rhaegar hummed "My Lady, I heard from Arthur that you wished to meet me at the Godswood. You should also know that I do not plan for our Visenya to be born as a bastard. I plan for us to marry." 

Lyanna hummed "But, Your Highness, a what about Princess Elia, what about my betrothed Robert?" asked Lyanna, innocently. 

"Princess Elia and I agreed to annuel our marriage as she is now left barren. The master said that after the birth of our child, Elia will be left barren at best, or she will die." announced Rhaegar. 

Lyanna agreed to go with Rhaegar only because of Jon. She is not stupid. She knows that the chances of surviving this are slim to none. 

She is young, her body is not prepared for this, but if she survives this, she will marry Robert. The both of them had so much in common. 

They are both wishing for a big family, three or four children, and they both wish to grow old with a person they love, to die with that same person, surrounded by their family. 

They are both loyal, honorable when it comes to their loved ones and trustworthy. 

That same day, after the first few matches were over, the nightfall came. 

Lyanna, after making sure her brothers were asleep, quietly walked to Robert's chambers. 

She slowly opened the door and got in. 

When she was inside his chambers, Lyanna saw Robert asleep on his bed. 

She sneaked into his bed and laid beside him. 

Lyanna moved her hand on his cheek and ran her finger up and down. 

She got closer and pressed her mouth down on his. 

Robert stirred in his bed, putting his hand in her hair and slowly opened his mouth as he got up from the bed, interlocking their fingers, and taking Lyanna with him, all the while they were kissing. 

Maybe time stopped when his lips met hers, but the flutter only intensified. Lyanna's heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

It still wasn’t clear if she dreamed this moment to life, but there was raw emotion in the way his fingers curled around hers. Robert kept his eyes half open, sneaking a guilty peek at her every time he came back for air, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination.

He wasn’t sure if nature rooted for this moment or if his mind tricked him into a perfect present, but every breath he took smelled like winter roses and for the first time since he’d known himself. 

The warm feeling of her breath, although destabilizing, was inviting. This time around he draped both arms around Lyanna’s small frame and met her lips again halfway.

Heat rose from Lyanna's stomach to her chest. 

Robert’s lips were getting closer and her heart decided to skip a beat, the smell of him hypnotic beyond reason. She parted her lips and felt him washing over like a wave of warmth, curling her toes, unfurling all her senses as the taste of him nearly silenced all thoughts. 

Her whole body tingled, the feel of his frame leaning on hers as his arms wrapped around her felt nearly forbidden. 

He pulled her in, claiming her mouth again, hungry and intense, until her knees gave in. By the time Lyanna became aware of her fingers, they had already slipped under his shirt, feeling the little chest hairs on his skin and radiating heat.

They both pulled apart, a breathless and hot, not wanting to cross the line.

For both of them, it was like meeting that half of your soul, the one you were meant to be with, the one you'll die for. 

Lyanna parted from Robert and smiled "I shall see you when we break our fast, my Lord." and went to open the door, fixing her hair and dress. 

Robert smiled, speachless, and as Lyanna left the room, he happily laughed. 


End file.
